


Beautiful you 第二篇

by KATAsweetsweet



Series: Sweet卡甜甜黄文储藏地点 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATAsweetsweet/pseuds/KATAsweetsweet





	Beautiful you 第二篇

Beautiful you 第二篇 上  
ABO文学  
25岁Alpha李赫宰 X 17岁Omega李东海

00  
李赫宰在半年之后退伍了，穿着迷彩服和连队里的朋友喝完酒，正式地回到了学校。  
辅导员，教授，同学，每一段对话从敬礼，严肃的“忠诚”开始，到对方拍着他的肩膀鼓励他结束，无不表示了对他的赞赏和未来的期待。  
又连着忙了一个多月。  
他牵肠挂肚地还想着老家的男孩，走的时候放到他包里的信和照片被常常拿出来看，白色的照片框塞了一行字，“哥哥要一直想我。”连同照片上男孩纯真快乐的笑脸和在一起时美好的记忆深深地印在他心里，变成部队里最后那段枯燥生活中最闪亮的慰藉。  
黑色的行李包放在门口，他终于又要回去了。  
01  
奶奶给他开了门，絮叨着告诉他那孩子又爬到树上去了，“自从你教会他之后，他就总是在树上呆着，吃饭了才肯下来。”有一点责怪的意思。  
李赫宰理解奶奶的责怪，来自一位家长对觊觎自己孩子的Alpha隐晦的敌意，他笑着把人参和牛肉递给奶奶，“我去叫他好了。”他也没有退缩的理由，尤其是他们都曾经看到那孩子垫着脚提樱桃去给李赫宰时雀跃的眼神，事已成定局。  
李赫宰又一次站在了树下。  
春意正浓的时节，李东海套着校服在树上看书，皱着眉头困惑，咬着指甲想不明白情节里的人物关系。  
风沙沙地吹着。  
他似有所感地移开视线，游移地落在天上的霞光，远处的田野，院子里其他树上还没熟的樱桃，最后是树下半年未见的Alpha，仰着头，笑着。  
他微微睁大了眼睛。  
李赫宰伸出手，声音很温柔“不下来吗？东海。”  
李东海的颊顿时飞起一抹红，他下意识拿翻开的书遮住脸，只露出一双大大的眼睛，盯着树下的人，没说话也不动作。  
赫宰哥哥好像瘦了点，他想道，只在思念和记忆中存在了半年的人，在此刻他有喜悦却好像没有实感。  
“长大了一岁，还没有学会爬下树来吗？”李赫宰走近了几步，“哥哥抱你下来？”  
李东海的脸更红了，在李赫宰往树上攀的几分钟内，他笨拙地在树上匆忙换姿势，试图把不知道在哪里弄脏的脚藏起来，最终失去平衡歪在树杈上差点摔下。  
“呀！”李赫宰把他抱了满怀，“小心一点。”  
有实感了。  
藤蔓和焦木的味道，和他记得的一样，东海嗅了嗅，又嗅了嗅，把脸埋在李赫宰颈窝里不抬头，他悄悄地把手臂环住男人的腰，收紧，“想你”，小声的话贴在衣服上。  
更有实感了。  
“我也想你，”李赫宰轻轻地在男孩额头亲吻，“好久不见。”  
02  
李赫宰又一次把他从树上抱了下来。  
一只胳膊拉过膝弯整个人拢在怀里，东海安静地抱着李赫宰的脖子，但不敢太用力，校服拉链好锋利，他怕硌到赫宰哥哥。  
李赫宰跳到地上，拉着肩膀让男孩紧紧贴在怀里，他低下头去亲男孩的脸颊，“怎么了，不喜欢赫宰哥哥了吗？”  
“不是…”东海有些不好意思，但他更没法拒绝Alpha的亲近，“拉链，会硌到的。”  
李赫宰发出笑声，他搂着Omega放到树下的小凳子上，在他身边蹲下来，从包里摸出一张湿纸巾，捏着李东海的脚踝，搁在自己大腿上，每一根脚趾都仔细擦拭。  
凉凉的。  
李东海忍不住晃了晃脚，也跟着嘻嘻地笑了起来。  
他还没长大，对这里的性暗示一无所知。  
李赫宰又提醒自己一遍，他还没长大。  
但他捏着东海的足，实在找不到放开的理由，指尖沿着血管的走向摸，慢慢地摩挲，画着圈抚摸他小腿底部的皮肤，热度缓缓地传达而上，带去一种舒适温暖的触感。  
李东海轻轻地呻吟一声，李赫宰由下至上看着他的眼神过于炙热，他难以直视，Omega的本能却又逼着他难以拒绝。  
李东海小腿的肌肉绷紧又放松，感觉到他顺从的姿态，李赫宰握着他的脚踝把自己拉向他，他的鼻尖正停留在东海胸口，轻轻地吸气，李东海能感受到对方嗅闻自己时气流加速的声音。  
他闻上去还是和去年一样，李赫宰能够嗅得出来，甜蜜中依然带着酸涩，是明黄色警戒的牌子提醒任何一个贸然的Alpha有限度地珍爱，在掌心把玩却尚不能拨出果实。  
他把李东海的肩环在自己的手臂之中，吻上东海的唇。  
树叶在头顶晃来晃去，唇微微分开，李东海给自己辩解，“喜欢的…”  
“什么？”  
“最喜欢赫宰哥哥了…”  
03  
放学之前最后的自习时间。  
午后的困意和懒散慢慢散去，作业写到最后几行，正好接替上教室渐渐苏醒的骚动，是少年们闲聊的好时候。  
“说实话！你最近一定有心事。”厉旭拿着直尺威胁李东海，“告诉我嘛，东海哥。”放学就看不见人，足球队的训练也请假，也不来看他们合唱团的排练，明明是室友，他却觉得好几天没有看到东海哥了。  
“我哪有什么心事啊。”东海塞着一只耳机写作业，摇头晃脑，连着笔尖的字也是歪歪扭扭的。  
“圭贤，你说东海哥是不是认识了新的朋友了。”扁扁嘴，厉旭转身问旁边的高材生。  
圭贤手里转着笔，头都不抬，“不是认识了新的朋友，是他喜欢的Alpha回来了吧。”  
李东海抬头瞪了圭贤一眼，虽然知道什么秘密都瞒不住这个过于敏锐的学弟，但是就这么把自己的隐私说出来也太过分了吧。  
“你怎么知道的？”还是忍不住问。  
“每次去你家里玩奶奶都会跟我打听，‘我们圭贤呀，奶奶问你哦，有没有听东海讲过李赫宰的事情呀？’”故意学老妇人的语气。  
“呀！”李东海恼怒地把手里的笔扔过去。  
“不过提醒你哦，东海哥。”圭贤把笔放回东海桌子上，“如果他是两个月前复员的话，这么久都不来找你…”  
“真的是可靠的Alpha吗？”圭贤和东海对视。  
东海先移开了眼，“你在胡说什么呢。”小声嘟囔。  
“一般来说Alpha都很饥渴的，你这个居然忍着这么久没有找你，啧啧啧。”圭贤手里的笔隔一会儿就掉在桌面上。  
“哇，你好懂啊圭贤。”厉旭忍不住拍了拍掌。  
“可不是嘛，始源围着他，被耍得团团转的。”继续小声嘟囔，顶不过这个牙尖嘴利的学弟。  
始源正好出现在门口，大个子摆出美式的热情招呼“圭贤！我们走吧！”  
“我也要走了。”东海把书往包里一扔，也往门口。  
“东海哥，你好呀！”热情的始源对圭贤的所有朋友一致热情。  
“好好好。”心烦意乱。  
“你干嘛这么跟东海哥说话。”厉旭忍不住戳了戳圭贤，“东海哥都生气了…”  
“东海哥虽然好看但是蠢。”圭贤一边收拾桌面上的东西一边跟厉旭讲道理，“如果我们不帮他的话，一定会被那个Alpha欺负的。”  
“你这哪是帮啊！”忍不住还想讲。  
“你这个笨脑袋是不会懂的，好了，现在我要和那个和你很不和但是喜欢我喜欢到疯掉的Alpha去约会了，”圭贤站起身来，始源站在门口望眼欲穿，“明天见了厉旭。”  
04  
郁闷。  
明明从教室到校门只有短短几十米，但是在沉郁的心情中被拉得好长好长。赫宰哥哥对他确实好像没有其他Alpha对Omega那么热情，‘尤其是和始源相比的话’脑袋里有一个声音说，‘他简直就是圭贤养的大型犬，什么时候都在他边上傻乐呵’，‘那是因为赫宰哥哥比较成熟’另一个声音微弱地反驳‘当然不会像十几岁的小孩一样那么幼稚’。  
‘呵’先前那个声音又出现了，‘听听这是多么无力的辩驳’  
简直就像是圭贤在脑袋里嘲笑自己一样，李东海眼眶里已经含了泪水，翻起旧帐。  
和赫宰哥哥上过床的前任们。  
没有邀请过自己去他住的地方。  
也没说过互相要介绍家人和朋友认识。  
…  
好像真的不是可靠的Alpha。  
…  
越想头低的越低。  
李赫宰在校门口等着，迎面走来穿校服的少年只露出一个发顶，迎上去，把缩成小小只的东海搂住，在毛茸茸的发顶亲了一口，“怎么走路不看路，东海。”  
抬起头来眼圈已经是红的。  
“我今天能睡在你住的地方吗？”捏着Alpha卫衣的下摆没头没尾得提要求。  
“当然可以，”Alpha揉了揉他的头发，“但是要先给你奶奶打电话。”  
05  
经过一层层的门禁，被领回李赫宰和室友合租的宿舍房间之后，满满新奇之下他已经把所有复杂的心思都抛到了脑后。  
李赫宰住的房间不算特别整洁，书桌上放着笔记本电脑，到处堆着专业书，椅背上搭着厚外套，李赫宰匆忙地把床上放着的浴巾和几件内衣收起来，“有点乱。”  
“嗯，”李东海小心地在椅子上坐下，他的脸忍不住变成微微的粉红色，因为整个房间里全是Alpha信息素的味道，和平时拥抱或是紧紧贴在一起才能闻到一点的不同，温暖地欢迎他。  
06  
现在李东海吃完了晚餐，写完了作业，坐在地上玩李赫宰的电脑，唔，好多和学习相关的文件，他随意地扫着一排排的文件夹，在列表的末端发现了一个全是英文的文件夹。  
“Boys get…get punished…”小声念了出来，一个多小时，是电影吗。  
好奇点了开来，开始是在教室的环境里，两个男孩子并排坐在一起写作业，不一会儿之后比较强壮的男孩子就开始抚摸身边人的大腿，并把对方抱到了他的膝上，很快其中一个的校裤被剥了下来，而另一位的手指在他的臀部里进行扩张。  
‘是这种片子啊。’李东海满脸通红地把视频关上，看了眼房间另一头李赫宰，正认真地坐在书桌前，完全没有注意到他的样子。  
忍不住又打开了原来的文件夹，他有点想知道赫宰哥哥喜欢什么样的…什么样的情节。  
很多都是穿着校服的，在教室里，图书馆里，体育馆更衣室，居然还有在操场的，李东海脸悄悄地羞红了，他喜欢的Alpha想象中有那么多对于校服的偏爱，而他几乎每天放学时间都穿着校服跳进对方的怀抱。  
这是不是意味着李赫宰想象的对象是他呢？  
还有一些用上了其他一些道具的，金色的链子露出一点在臀部，只能看到美丽的少年因为欲望挣扎的样子，或是乖顺地张开双腿，被剧情里饰演他丈夫的男人塞入一个又一个震动的玩具。  
李东海在床上小心地换了个姿势，他有点起反应，看的时候他忍不住带入他和赫宰哥哥，想象如果这是现在正在学习的Alpha的愿望，如果他在自己耳边提出这样的要求，他一定会毫不犹豫地答应的。  
咬着下唇，李东海慢慢靠近李赫宰，坐在了李赫宰的腿上，他还穿着校服，攀着脖子把脸蛋贴在李赫宰的肩上。  
“怎么了？”李赫宰把男孩往身上抱了抱，让他坐地更稳，继续面前的计算题，“无聊了吗？我很快就做完题目了。”  
李东海蹭着肩膀没说话，跨坐的姿势让他的下体随着搂住Alpha的动作贴在两人的小腹之间，李赫宰写了两个数字就发现了怀里孩子的小秘密，他忙碌地在纸上完成最后的几步计算，另一只手已经沿着脊背握住了饱满的臀肉。  
“在我房间里写作业让东海这么兴奋吗？”李赫宰半是挑逗半是好奇地问，不免有些自满于Omega对他的迷恋，去年任他予取予求的孩子现在已是主动献上的姿态。  
李东海窝在他的怀里不动，隔着衣服咬住了李赫宰的肩膀，含含糊糊地分享他的小秘密，“哥哥电脑里，有很多穿校服的视频。”  
李赫宰愣了一下，才明白他的意思，“被你发现了。”他亲昵地揉了揉李东海屁股上的肉，换来肩膀上更用力地咬印，唾液沾的衬衫上黏糊糊的。  
“东海，以前看过吗？”李赫宰微微侧过头，唇就在东海的耳侧，他把东海的白衬衫从束着的裤子里拉出啦，让他的手能够抚摸到背部，惊异于少年的腰如此纤细而挺直。  
“看过，”东海颤抖了一下，诚实地说，在宿舍的时候学校里来串门的哥哥拉着他一起看，甚至还和他分享了和自己的Alpha在一起的经历“但是哥哥们告诉我这个很疼，和演的根本不一样”。  
“做爱吗？”李赫宰皱起眉，尽管他是个Alpha，在过去的经验中也没有处于下位，但他还不曾遇到过对方“很疼”的情况。  
“不是，”李东海在他的肩上摇了摇头，“成结的时候。”他的脸又红了。  
李赫宰想了想，“我不知道”他以往的伴侣中没有Omega，和Alpha或是Beta的交往同样令人愉悦，但是他安抚着还紧紧趴在身上的孩子，“到时候我们会发现的。”  
“现在，”李赫宰抱着李东海换了个姿势，让他的背贴在自己的胸口，快速地解开了李东海的裤子握住了他的阴茎“不如东海告诉我刚刚看到了什么剧情。”  
“两个学生在课后辅导的时候...”东海咬着下唇，“在教室里...”  
李赫宰把他的裤子更往下拉，露出他饱满的臀部和大腿，裤子胡乱地堆叠在大腿未到膝关节处。  
少年的大腿雪白而修长，李赫宰从抽屉里抽出润滑剂，涂满自己的虎口开始重复撸动的动作，大拇指反复擦过大腿。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后他们就开始接吻...”  
李东海头向后靠在赫宰的肩上，他无意识地舔了舔自己的唇，这几乎提醒了李赫宰，他吻了上去，同时分出另一只手架住他的大腿，把他腿拉得更开。  
当那只手从下面抚摸李东海入口，沾着滴下来的润滑液戳刺入一根手指的时刻，李赫宰堵住了东海脱口而出的惊呼声。  
他的下半身被牢牢地掌控着，东海有些慌乱地挥着手臂，抵在Alpha的大腿和手臂上，能够直接感受到经受过部队训练的男人坚实的肌肉，随着李赫宰把他腿拉得更开，手指在里面缓缓地开始进出动作，李东海绷着的手臂和背部瞬间脱力，把他的臀部更往李赫宰的手指上送。  
“放松...放松...”李赫宰含着东海的下唇，“上次你很喜欢的。”  
“唔，”李东海试着放松，他的背和手臂依然紧张得发痛，臀部悬空的惊慌，被掌控的紧张，性的快感，混合成迷乱的感受。  
进出的手指增加到三根，李赫宰同时加快了抚弄的速度，在深吻的唇舌交换间李东海忙着咽下过快分泌的口水，已经顾不上除了让他不断抽动小腹的快感之外任何事。  
“从一年前就发现了，”李赫宰贴在李东海已经完全红透了的耳尖说，“东海很喜欢这件事。”他把手擦干净，又去擦被东海弄脏了的桌子。  
男孩还靠在他身上喘着气，唇亮晶晶的又微微有些肿。  
“我也很喜欢。”他把东海的内裤，校裤一层层穿好，又给他重新束好衬衫，“现在可以回家了。”  
东海的脸红透了，这是那段电影最后的一句台词，他用力地锤了下李赫宰的大腿，从他身上跳了下来，躲去了卫生间。

第二篇 下  
ABO文学  
25岁Alpha李赫宰 X 17岁Omega李东海

00  
李东海的外宿在厉旭好几次抱怨房间里只有一个人好寂寞之后就变成了小圈子里公开的秘密。  
也有哥哥不放心，趁着午餐的时间认真严肃地想从他这里盘问出更多关于李赫宰的信息，东海每次都糊弄了过去，才不要想那么多呢，阳光下他晃晃脑袋，像是要把所有的担心和介意都倒出去，他只想赖着和赫宰哥哥待在一起。  
但是厉旭好像告诉了哥哥们不少之前自己偷偷分享给他的事情，结果就变成了所有人，包括毒舌的圭贤都知道赫宰哥哥喜欢看校园剧情的色情片，花了很多钱买好看的衣服，接吻的时候头喜欢往左侧偏了，而且还可能有好几任李东海一无所知的男友或者女友。  
圭贤一次闲聊时不小心说漏嘴，“可能有人真的在床上喜欢只穿校服不穿衬衫，但我不会这样的，只有李赫宰的前任才喜欢吧”，当时他们在讨论始源的生日礼物，东海开玩笑地提议圭贤穿在校服去勾引一下是最好了。  
显然那次口无遮拦伤到了李东海，虽然圭贤和厉旭立刻就道歉了，但是他还是生气了整整一周都没有和他们说话。  
为什么所有人都要提醒他这件事情呢，他忧伤地嘟起嘴，后来厉旭端着放了很多鸡蛋沙拉的三明治来求和，忍不住问他怎不直接向那个Alpha征询，“主动告诉你前任的事情很奇怪吧，感觉好像是在炫耀一样。”两个人凑在一起像两只小动物分享同一颗松果，“要不你直接问问他？”  
东海嚼着三明治，脸颊鼓鼓的，他含糊地说着好，其实根本不知道这种事情要怎么问出口。  
01  
“好好复习，东海。”晚饭之后两个人一起坐在书桌前学习，李赫宰不用转头也能注意到李东海不停偷瞄自己的视线，“马上就要考试了。”  
“知道啦，我最近不是很努力嘛，”李东海嘟着嘴把作业翻过一页，装作认真看错题的样子，其实注意力完全没有放在学习上，李赫宰最近的柔情蜜意助长了他的  
“确实是，数学进步非常大。”李赫宰笑着摸了摸他的头发， “这次考进前三十的话我给你一个奖励。”旁边孩子的眼睛立刻亮了起来，“想要什么？”李赫宰帮李东海把桌上的书理成一厚摞，“新的游戏机？单车？还是…”越说越凑得近，李东海偏着头不敢看李赫宰，拿手挡住要亲自己的丰满的唇。  
“要你扮狗狗。”好像有点挑衅Alpha的意思，东海只敢小小声地说。  
但是这是之前和学长们打赌的结果，吃饭的时候聚在一起聊天，圭贤突然说始源惹他生气之后居然扮狗狗认错，蠢死了。  
明明就是炫耀的意思。  
之后就开始莫名地讨论哪个Alpha最不可能做出扮狗狗哄开心这样的事情。  
最后变成打赌李赫宰会不会愿意做，票选第一冰冷固执放不下身份的Alpha。  
干嘛这样嘛…李东海嘟着唇在心里抱怨，赫宰对我也很好的呀，只是没有像始源追求圭贤那样，没有像艺声哥追求小旭那样，还瞒着前任们的事情而已。  
这么想有点点委屈了。  
“赫宰会扮狗狗的！”李东海突然大声说，“和你们打赌，我一定会让他扮的！”  
完了，哥哥们对视一眼。  
孩子好像认真了。  
所以就是现在这样…  
“扮狗狗？”李赫宰抬起一边的眉毛，看不出有没有生气“什么意思？”  
“就是扮狗狗呀，我要你伸右手就伸右手，伸左手就伸左手，还要在地上打滚什么的。”李东海越说越是撒娇的意味，坐在椅子上也一晃一晃的，另一只手掌上下翻转着示范给赫宰看，李赫宰忍不住笑了，抵着他嘴唇的手掌心也跟着痒痒。  
“我是狗狗，那你是我的主人吗？”李赫宰心口一热，Alpha本能地喜欢这些词语，象征着归属和家庭，他俯身上前唇贴着唇得开口，逼得东海几乎整个被他压在墙上，大眼睛反射着台灯的光亮闪闪的，让李赫宰忍不住两只胳膊抵在墙壁上，变换着角度看李东海，直到两人的眼神对视上。  
“说呀，你是我的主人吗，东海。”玩笑地把男孩锁在手臂之间逗弄，却不料东海一下子握住他的肘关节拉近，两人的嘴唇贴在一起，东海羞涩地含住赫宰的下唇，轻轻地吮吸了一下，“是的，”他的手指顺着赫宰的小臂上下抚摸，“所以你要听我的话。”  
每次都是这样，即使亲呢的事情已经做了很多，李东海都还是会摆出一副让他沉迷的，清纯又不熟练的样子。  
“怎么样听你的话？”Alpha无耻的本性暴露，他要听东海自己说出来。  
“就...伸左手，伸右手什么的...”李东海心跳如雷，这才意识到这个要求多么让人脸红心跳。  
“伸手就可以了吗？李赫宰索性把男孩整个抱在自己怀里，凑在他的耳边，“不需要更多的了吗...”  
“更多...什么更多啊。”连耳朵尖都是红色的，被李赫宰含住嘬了一口。  
“一些让你很舒服的事情...”李赫宰含着李东海的耳垂黏黏糊糊的说，用牙齿轻轻地咬一下李东海难耐地坐在椅子上抖了几下，让李赫宰忍不住笑了起来，“上次东海不是也很喜欢的嘛，”他压着不好意思地反抗的东海压着耳垂到颈后反复地亲来亲去，“你真敏感。”  
蜂蜜和油桃的味道混合着越来越浓烈，偏偏东海还像是不自知，稍微挣扎几下就伸出手掌扒着李赫宰的肩膀，软软地靠在李赫宰的肩膀上小声地哼哼，“想做让赫宰哥哥舒服的事情，”第一次提说出口，话到一半就羞得几不可闻。  
“嗯？”正在调情的男人没预想到这个答案，“什么？”李东海已经因为不好意思整个人缩在李赫宰的肩膀上了，牢牢地扣着拥抱不让李赫宰看他红透了的脸,“那你快点长大吧，”李赫宰抱着他摇了摇，“快点长大，我们就可以做很多我喜欢的事情了，嗯？”  
“嗯，”过了好一会儿李东海才把头抬起来，“这么着急被我标记吗？”赫宰又适时地凑上来问，让他再一次满面红意地低下了头。  
02  
“还有什么想要的吗？”李赫宰躺在床上看东海，在浴室胡闹完有些许困意，索性关了电脑准备睡觉。  
“想要的？”东海只穿着内裤，扒了浴巾站在床边上助跑起跳，猛得一下撞进李赫宰的怀抱里，“快给我掏掏耳朵，”他可怜兮兮地把棉签塞在李赫宰的手掌里，“刚刚好像有水进去了。”  
带着水汽的鲜嫩的身体撞进他的怀抱，李赫宰小心地掰着李东海的耳朵不敢用力，  
“考进前三十的礼物。”小巧的耳瓣又开始发烫，赫宰棉签伸进耳道，却只敢轻轻地搅动，东海跟着小小地呻吟，“说了呀，要你当我的狗狗。”  
“就只有这样吗？”赫宰扔了棉签把东海抱在怀里一起躺下，男孩蹭在他的怀里已经是很习惯的姿势。  
“就这样。”他点了点赫宰的鼻尖，“赫宰狗狗...赫宰狗狗...”不停重复开玩笑。  
感觉男人已经睡着了才凑上去在脸颊亲了口，“赫宰哥哥，晚安。”  
03  
东海本来成绩就很好，在努力之下考进前三十根本就不算是什么大问题，他每天做完作业，更多的时间花在了琢磨赫宰哥哥的前任到底是怎么样的人上。  
李赫宰的房间里几乎没有什么线索，没有照片，也没有奇怪的礼物，枕头底下在周末做扫除的时候李东海也仔细地翻过了，什么都没有，那副找东西的小狗样子还被李赫宰取笑“这么喜欢我的味道吗东海，如果你舍不得，明天让你穿着我的衬衫去上课。”  
他害羞又生气地拿枕套砸李赫宰，那样做的话，肯定会被所有哥哥发现他穿着Alpha的衣服来上课然后拼命地笑话他的。  
04  
“看，我考了总分第7名，”校门口一眼就看到赫宰的身影，李东海飞快地穿过人群，跳到了自己男朋友身上，兴奋地给他展示自己手上的成绩单。  
“你太棒了，”李赫宰蹭了蹭东海的脸蛋，收紧手臂确保自己稳稳地架住了他的腰。  
“快下来吧，你的Alpha可承受不住你连着三天吃的汉堡。”圭贤从他们身后绕过，一如既往地毒舌，让东海立刻跳了下来去追他。  
“别和圭贤生气了，东海”最后还是赫宰拉住了他，这个举动立刻博得了圭贤的好感，虽然他们还只是第一次见面，但是他已经觉得李赫宰是个不错的Alpha了，“我们要抓紧时间回家去玩‘我是狗狗而你是主人’的游戏。”他像是故意一般得毫不遮掩地说出口。  
东海慌张地试图去捂他的嘴，但身边所有的朋友都已经爆发出一阵大笑，“你是故意的，”他闷闷不乐地说，一直到回家都没有理睬李赫宰。  
“原来让我学狗狗是因为和哥哥们打赌了呀。”李赫宰帮他切了苹果放到手边。  
“那你有生气吗？”李东海小口啃苹果问他。  
“不会，哄你开心本来就是我的责任，”李赫宰凑到他的面前，因为笑到牙龈都露出来所以即使是很年长的，也在军队里面历练过的Alpha，现在看上去也还是一副傻乎乎的样子，“不过为什么都不和我说呢？因为我之前的女朋友而烦恼的事情，明明都和厉旭他们讨论了那么久了。”  
“不知道，”东海像一个做错了事的孩子，还没说什么眼角已经含上了泪，他怕那些人比他美艳，比他聪慧，更怕未知，怕从那些人身上发掘出一个他没见过的男人，一个挂着同样李赫宰的名字却不是他的赫宰哥哥的男人。  
“别哭呀，”李赫宰跪在他的面前用指尖去擦东海脸颊淌下来的泪，捧着脸颊软软的又发烫的，“你可以直接问我的，东海，我们之间没有任何秘密的。”他不知道自己还能说什么去安慰低着头的孩子，只能撑起身把吻印在他的脸颊和眼角。  
......  
“那你现在想知道他们的事情吗？”当东海的眼角不再有新的泪水流下，李赫宰温柔地把东海按在床上，继续问他。  
“不要，”他戳了戳自己的Alpha，“我想看你扮狗狗。”  
“汪，”李赫宰马上跪在床垫上缩着腰，真的在东海面前学出狗狗的样子来。  
年幼的Omega一下子就笑开了，“哇你学的好像哦，”蹬掉鞋子，他马上兴致勃勃地在床上跪直，伸出手，像逗狗狗一样去摸Alpha的下巴“好乖好乖，”“把左手给我...把右手给我...”李赫宰一一照做，还不停地发出小狗犬吠的声音，“太可爱了！”他开心地摸了摸赫宰的脑袋，“现在来打个滚。”  
还没来得及反应就突然被李赫宰扑倒在床上，嘴里还继续模仿着“呜...呜..”的声音，过分地伸出舌头要舔东海的脸侧。  
“喂，你在学狗狗，为什么我叫你打滚你不照做！”东海在床上被拱得直笑，李赫宰还故意对着他耳朵哈气，让他又羞又痒的。  
“是在学狗狗啊，狗狗不都会舔主人的耳朵的吗？”赫宰有意逗他，顺着下巴到胸口，一个个吻贴着皮肤混合着唾液而下，直到东海可爱的笑声一点点变调。  
“这太奇怪啦！”他用力的挣开赫宰，在床上滚到旁边拿纸巾把脸颊擦干净。  
赫宰在另一边只是笑而已。  
05  
他们后来又有了好几次类似的对话，但每次东海都在即将知道一些事情的前一秒幼稚地捂住了耳朵，他接受不了，赫宰哥哥曾经喜欢过别人的事实真的太过难以承受，让他不由自主地拒绝任何真相。  
“没事的，”赫宰把他的手拿下来亲吻掌心，“你可以不知道这些事情的。  
爱本来就不需要是透明的。  
06  
“喜欢吗东海？”发现东海已经醒来，赫宰甚至都没有抬头，仅仅让自己的唇短暂地离开了一下东海的皮肤，便自己舔弄东海胸口的动作。自从上次之后Alpha发现了东海隐秘的爱好后，这就成为了两人之间最常态的亲热方式，东海很喜欢这些，他喜欢Alpha用唇舌慢慢探索他的身体，膝盖后侧的皮肤，手臂和背脊之间的软肉，每一个意想不到的地方都可能是他的敏感带。  
当赫宰愿意花时间探索，他总是会用最情动的鼻音和鼓励的颤抖回应他的Alpha，当然东海最喜欢的部分还是...  
“如果以后我们有了孩子...我这里是不是也会涨大？”东海轻轻地抚摸赫宰埋在自己胸口的头发，深棕色的发丝缠绕在自己的手指上，他故作镇定地问出这样的问题，内心的本能已经单纯为这样的想象而雀跃了。  
“当然，”李赫宰回复他，“生理书上有教你这些吗？”他的眼神特别的温柔。  
“没有，”东海咬着唇告诉他，“男性Omega的性征不是考点。”  
这句话太可爱，让李赫宰马上笑了起来，“那你知道多少呢，东海”他抚摸着东海的胸口，慢慢听到东海开口，“好像男性的胸部也会鼓起来，”他小小声地重复不知道是哪一个章节的内容，“直到足够喂养孩子，不过这个时期很快就会结束的，”在他说的时候李赫宰已经含住了东海娇嫩的乳尖，用唇瓣轻轻揉搓着，这差不多是赫宰第一次这么做，瞬间可怜的Omega就因为刺激而发出了惊呼声。  
显然这种刺激太过猛烈，他推了推李赫宰，“轻点嘛。”  
“好，我轻点。”Alpha笑着继续唇齿间的舔弄，他好期待真正拥有东海的那一天，当他不需要再隐忍自己的渴望，他可以把阴茎插入那圆润饱满的屁股里，可以在里面尽情地成结射精，可以满足地看到东海的腹部因为幼崽的重量而鼓胀，只是现在，他还需要忍耐。  
07  
李东海觉得他不知道赫宰前任的事情好像已经不是一件多么大不了的事情了，他坐在客厅里，面前已经摆好了蛋糕，厨房里他未来的Alpha在煮海带汤，可惜赫宰的手脚太慢了，在等待的时候他已经忍不住偷吃掉蛋糕上所有的巧克力装饰品。  
这一切中最美好的部分是，还有一天，他就18岁了，


End file.
